1. Field
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling pest infestations and more particularly to the utilization of an electro magnetic field to nondestructively dislodge and relocate said pests.
2. Prior Art
A number of different techniques have been used in the past to rid an area of pest infestation, but in each instance there were objectionable consequences which were not generally acceptable. There are occasions where the normally used techniques of controlling pests simply cannot be effectively applied, such as in health facilities or heavily congested areas. The most prevalent means of controlling pests lies in the spreading of toxic materials, the dissipation of sonic irradiation and exposure to high-frequency electromagnetic signals or to saturating the infested areas with particle beams. All of these methods tend to unbalance the bio-chemistry of the locale, disturb the immediate areas of the human habitat or cause undue pollution of the natural environment by the fumes, chemicals or noises used. All these techniques require the use of materials or instruments that are dangerous to handle and quite often expensive to obtain. The present invention overcomes the prior art disadvantages of repeated fumigations, disposal of toxic waste materials, handling unsafe materials and the necessity for extensive training for the operators by using a technique of steadily applying and carefully controlling the exposure times of magnetic fields of particular characteristics to the infested areas. These features may be varied by automated means in accordance with the needs of each individually infested area and the specific type of pests involved.
A number of advantages accrue from the use of this technique, including the elimination of a need for fumigation or the physical application of toxic materials, as well as the elimination of the need to locate the center of pest infestation. The components used in fabricating the field producing means is quite inexpensive and provides for clean operation. This invention is also conducive to self-installment by property owners and eliminates the need for repeated visits by professional pest exterminators while lending itself to simplified home-servicing of all involved components of the system. It is totally environmentally safe and has absolutely no adverse effects on humans.